


The Mysterious Howl

by NUAFFSoc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consequences, Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUAFFSoc/pseuds/NUAFFSoc
Summary: A game of Consequences from our Fanfiction Society's first meeting.





	The Mysterious Howl

My name is Lydia Martin. One night I was sleeping on my bed, when I heard a wolf howl, it was coming from my high school. I went to see what it was and saw Stiles. He was dead on the floor covered in coyote bites. I felt devastated.  
I turned away, but then saw the ghost of Alison. I threw a banshee cry at it, but it bounced off the wall and hit me in the stomach. In my new life as a ghost, I possess Malia's claws and haunt Peter Hale.


End file.
